1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to percussion musical instruments, such as for the percussion section of an orchestra or band, and particularly refers to a cymbal capable of being used alone or in pairs.
For the purpose of this specification the cymbal is understood as being a concave metal plate, generally brass-made and large concave, preferably used to accompany the bass drum either in pairs rubbed or struck together or suspended or mounted singly and struck by drumsticks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cymbals are well known in the musical field and generally comprise concave brass plates having a dome central portion. In the case of cymbals used in pairs to be struck together, a rigid handle or a strap is fixed close to the dome portion so that each cymbal can be firmly taken by a hand. In a cymbal used suspended to accompany the drums of a battery and to be struck by the drumsticks, the dome has an orifice to be connected to a stand or support.
As far as the inventor knows no improvements have been made to the above basic design of a classic cymbal, with the structure thereof remaining the same for years. Some improvements however have been made in the metal plate to obtain particular sounds and brilliant tones. Thus, textured surfaces have been created, the thickness of the plate as well as the shapes and sizes have been varied, and many metal alloys have been used such as brass, copper, tin, phosphorus, etc. in several combined percentages.
Although the above changes in the basic design have achieved new acoustical effects, brilliant sounds and tones, there have been no changes involving the use of a medium different from the metal of the plate that combined with the metal, but forming no part thereof, results in new sound and acoustical effects never heard till now.
3. Summary of the Invention
Upon the lack of changes and new designs in cymbals as remarked above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new cymbal that combines the sound effects of the metal generally used for this instrument with the effects generated by a medium, such as a gas and/or a liquid.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a cymbal for percussion musical instruments comprising a metal plate having at least one leakproof or watertight chamber containing a medium having a density differing from the density of the plate metal and from an environmental medium of the cymbal.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of this invention will be better understood when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings and description.